project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruisers
=Light Cruisers= George Washington Class Description Light cruiser/carrier that is used exclusively to transport mobile suits. Useful for long-range space patrols. Though it is a recent design, its appearance and styling is significantly different from other modern ships, originating from a Cyracusean design lab.It suffers from lighter armor and lower structural integrity than a standard FAP vessel, but has higher maximum speeds and can enter a planetary atmosphere, though it can only remain within the atmosphere for a short period of time, usually enough to launch its mecha and return to space. The class is also capable of operating in liquid environments, a capability unique to Cyracusean vessels. Some of these vessels have been designed as planetary assault ships capable of deploying ground forces, while others have been modified to carry larger numbers of attack craft. Weapons and Equipment *'Rail Cannon, Medium:' *'Missile Pod:' *'CIWS:' Strike Craft Complement *15x Mecha ---- Rook Class Light cruiser designed for providing fire support for FAP fleets and planetary bombardment capabilty. As such, it has a heavier than expected arsenal for a vessel of its size. However, its use has declined in the modern day as railguns replaced tactical missiles and torpedoes as the long-range weapon of choice. Most vessels of this type have been relegated to border patrols, security garrisons, or sales to FAP member states and other human nations. The Lion's initial skirmishes with the human race saw many vessels of this class destroyed. Specifications *Length: 200 m *Beam: 80 m Complement: 122 crew Armament: *3x Torpedo Tubes *1x Tactical Missile Launcher *28x Missile Pods *12x Missile Launchers *20x CIWS turrets =Battlecruisers= Hercules Class The most common capital ship in FAP's arsenal. Hercules-class cruisers are renowned for their toughness and survivability, representing a perfect balance between structural integrity, armor, and speed. Their combat performance is equally well-regarded, as it is capable of performing a wide variety of missions and defeating or fighting off most of the enemies FAP has faced up till now. The typical Order of Battle for a FAP battlefleet consists of 2 cruisers/1 carrier, 3-5 destroyers, and 5+ frigates. A major battlefleet consists of 1-3 battleship, 6-18 cruisers, 4-12 carriers, 24-40 destroyers, and 60+ frigates. The Federation of Allied Planets maintains sixteen Federal Fleets, each of which contains at least eight major battlefleets. Specifications *Length: 550 m *Beam: 250 m Complement: 280 crew Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Medium *2x Medium Rail Cannons *10x Light Rail Cannons *4x Torpedo Tubes *6x Tactical Missile Launchers *44x Missile Launchers *66x CIWS turrets Liu Bei Class An antiquated model of cruiser, it was the replaced by the Hercules-class. Nowadays it is found only in Long-Distance Exploration fleets, non-Federation nations and in Federation Reserve Yards. (Should mostly show up only in the very beginning, and in very desperate battles. Not important, even more of a redshirt than the others.) Specifications *Length: 450 m *Beam: 225 m complement: 320 crew Armament: *1x Main Battle Cannon, Medium *4x Light Rail Cannons *12x Torpedo Tubes *20x Tactical Missile Launchers *30x Missile Launchers *64x Missile Pods *52x CIWS turrets =Carriers= Odysseus Class Variant of the Hercules. The MBC is removed and the internal structure is rearranged to provide for a massive carrier bay running the length of the ship. The ventral armament is removed for a mecha hangar and catapults. These modifications lower the amount of ammunition the vessel can carry, and to preserve endurance, several weapons were removed or replaced. As it is still primarily a battlecruiser, with carrier modifications, it is frequently sent out on solo missions to destroy pirates or raid enemy bases. It is still quite powerful in ship-to-ship combat, though not as powerful as it used to be. Specifications *Length: 550 m *Beam: 250 m Complement: 300 crew, 87 attack craft crews, 2 mecha crews Armament: *2x Medium Rail Cannons *6x Light Rail Cannons *50x Missile Pods *20x Missile Launchers *46x CIWS turrets Typical Attack Craft Complement: *25x Drones *45x Fighters *45x Bombers *25x Mecha *4x Scout Craft *5x Assault Craft For purposes of arrangement, light craft take 1 space and heavy craft take 5 spaces in the list of attack craft complements. Heavy bombers take up 10 spaces due to their size. ---- Hokule`a Class This class' formal designation is the Hokule`a-class mothership, reflecting its usual role of flagship in Federation fleet groups. These large warships are usually supplemented by the smaller Odysseus-class carriers. While they lack the massive carrier capacity of the Geronimo-class, they do possess greater armor and weapon complements, and are easier and cheaper to build. Specifications: Everest *Length: 645 m *Beam: 300 m Armament: *4x Medium Rail Cannons Typical Attack Craft Complement: *45x Drones *85x Fighters *85x Bombers *35x Mecha Category:Ships Category:FAP